


Lots of love

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Travis said I love you + 1 time Wes did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots of love

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I keep accidentally ficcing. I'm pretty sure I came up with this on my own but let me know if I'm wrong. Also please forgive my lack of creativity for the title. Anyway, enjoy!

1

Travis bought lunch this time. They sat down, Travis immediately digging into his burger and Wes going after his BLT. 

"You know, it was really nice of me to buy you lunch this time," Travis said around a mouthful of burger. Wes grimaced.

"Why is that?"

"Because I bought it last time, too."

Wes rolled his eyes. "So?"

"So... Dr. Ryan said we should express our feelings, and I bet you're feeling really thankful right about now."

"Thank... you," Wes said awkwardly.

Travis grinned, and Wes threw his straw wrapper at him.

"Shut up, Travis. I hate you."

"Love you, too, baby."

 

2

"Travis, do you think Wes cares about you?" Dr. Ryan asked.

Travis looked over at him, pretending to think about it. "I don't know..."

"Oh, you're so full of shit," Wes said, standing up and starting to walk away. Travis stood and ran after him, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! Hey... I wasn't being serious. Come back, okay?"

Wes looked over at him, not budging. "I mean, I know we make fun of each other and stuff, but I _do_ care about you, believe it or not."

"I believe it, I swear. Love you, man."

Wes accepted it with a small smile and a nod, and the two hugged for the first time in years. It felt good. It was a good thing for them.

 

3

Travis had been missing for several days. Wes had been searching for clues, anything to get him back, working round the clock to find him. They eventually tracked him to a warehouse. They burst in, taking down the bad guys one by one. Wes screamed for them to get down, waited until another officer took him, then moved on to the next room. And the next room. And then he opened the door.

Travis was a mess. He squinted at the light coming through the open doorway until he recognized the man in the doorway. His blue eyes lit up.

"Wes."

Wes was robotic, kneeling down and working to get him loose.

" _Wes_!" Travis croaked out. Wes stopped. Travis leaned his forehead against his partner's, tired puffs of breath ghosting past his cheek.

"Thank you."

Wes' armor fell. He bit his lip, raising his shaking hands to hold Travis' face. "I never stopped. I never stopped looking for you."

"I knew you wouldn't."

"Travis, I... if you..."

"Listen, I love you, too, man, but these bonds are starting to hurt."

Wes nodded, going back to his stony expression and finally working the knot loose.

 

4

"I don't need to sleep."

"You haven't slept since I got kidnapped. I'm out of the hospital, I'm okay, so now you need to sleep."

Wes groaned, but a second later, he stumbled into Travis. Travis caught him, looking down at his surprised expression. Travis set him straight, chuckling to play it off.

"Um... we need to cut you off."

"I wasn't drinking!" Wes exclaimed. Travis followed him into his hotel room.

"I meant you from not sleeping. Doing crazy things to you, baby."

"Yeah, yeah," Wes mumbled, taking off his shoes and crawling into bed. Travis smiled awkwardly, about to leave.

"Travis!"

He stopped and looked back at him. Wes bit his lip.

"I'm... scared. I'm scared they'll take you again."

"Wes, they're locked up."

"I know, I just... will you stay? Please?"

Travis smiled grimly, nodding. "Yeah. 'Course."

Travis went to the bathroom. When he came out, Wes was fast asleep. Travis walked over and kneeled beside him. He kissed his forehead softly.

"I love you, Wes."

He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair once before getting up and going to sleep on the couch.

 

5

Wes woke up to the sounds of panicking. He rushed out of bed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. If anything had happened to Travis...

He was having a nightmare. He breathed a sigh of relief before going over to him. Travis was flailing and muttering in fright. Wes grabbed his arms, and Travis opened his eyes.

"Travis, shh..."

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

"I won't. Travis, it's me. It's me, it's Wes," he said softly, sitting on the edge of a cushion. Travis squeezed his eyes shut, then immediately shot forward and hugged him. Wes held him tight, screwing his eyes shut.

"Shh... it's okay. It's okay. I've got you."

Once Travis had stopped shaking, Wes opened his eyes. Travis was staring up at him in a way Wes couldn't remember ever being looked at by him. Affectionately? Gratefully? He was trying to figure it out when Travis leaned forward and pressed his lips to Wes'. He didn't pull back, just jumped a little. It was over much quicker than he wanted it to be. Travis stared up at him with those blue eyes, and Wes couldn't help but capture his lips again.

"God..." Travis breathed, "I love you, Wes."

Wes pulled back. His chest hurt, was squeezing so tight that he could hardly breathe. He stared at Travis. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think... couldn't answer.

Travis sighed, grabbing his jacket and shoes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wes."

At the sound of the click of the door, Wes let the panic out.

 

+1

It was the next day of work. Travis wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen, or if Wes would even come. They'd both been through a lot. Nobody would blame either one if they hadn't showed up. But pretty soon, he caught sight of Wes' blonde head coming down the stairs.

He turned his attention to some paperwork. Maybe if they didn't look at each other, everything would be okay. Maybe they could work through this.

"Hey."

Travis looked up. He didn't look like a mess. Maybe it hadn't affected him or-

Wes leaned over him and kissed him. Travis pulled away, looking around, his cheeks heating up. The other cops weren't paying them any attention.

"Travis."

He looked back up at him. Wes smiled.

"I love you, too."

Travis let out a nervous puff of breath, standing up to give him a peck. "Took you long enough."

"I had to think about it."

"You overthink everything!"

"Do not."

"Do so."

Wes cut him off with a kiss, taking his hand and leading him out of the station.


End file.
